Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair
by cdisney3
Summary: This is the story of how Duncan fell in love


**Duncan's P.O.V**

Hey I'm Duncan. I'm one of the contestants on Total Drama. And this is the story of how I found true love.

It was probably a week before TDWT and I went to a little club where people sang. I was kind of trying to get away from Courtney for a little breathing space. She dragged me along with her to go to school during lunch! I can't stand her sometimes. So I came here for the rest of Period 6. She had no idea where I was and I had a feeling that she was going to call soon. I turned my phone on silent and stuffed it in one of my pockets as I watched a girl that was about to go on. She was short; she had a spike skirt, a purple and black corset, and black and purple boots. She had big blue eyes with black mascara, two piercings on each eyebrow, a piercing on her nose and tongue, and three piercings. But what really caught my attention was her long, brown hair. It brushed lightly against the floor, almost touching her boots. Everyone started to applaud. I smirked, she was kind of cute. She stood on the stage and started:

"Can you see me?  
>Cause I'm right here<br>Can you listen?  
>Cause I've been trying to make you notice<br>What do you mean to me  
>To feel like somebody<p>

We've been on our way to nowhere  
>Trying so hard to get there<br>And I say, oh!

We're gonna let it show  
>We're gonna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams and try  
>To make it come alive<br>Come on let it shine so they can see  
>we were meant to be somebody<br>Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody...

I'm so tired  
>Of being invisible<br>But I feel it, ya!

Like a fire below the surface  
>Trying to set me free<br>But inside of me  
>Cause we're standing on the edge now<br>It's a long way down  
>But I say, oh!<p>

We're gonna let it show  
>We're gonna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams and try  
>To make it come alive<p>

Come on let it shine so they can see  
>we were meant to be somebody<br>Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody...

We will walk out of this darkness  
>Feel the spark light glowing like the yellow sun<br>And then we fight, we fight together  
>Till we get back up and we will rise as one<p>

We're gonna let it show  
>We're gonna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams and try  
>To make it come alive<br>Come on let it shine so they can see  
>we were meant to be somebody<br>Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody..."

She took a bow, her hair covering the whole front part of her body. Then she flipped it back and eyed me. She was beautiful and so was her angelic voice. I smiled at her and she blew a kiss at me. As she looked at her watch, her eyes opened wide and she ran out. As she did, she dropped a key. I hopped on the stage, took it up and followed after her. She hopped on her motorcycle and rode two blocks down the street then turned. She lived on the same street as me. I hopped in my car and sat on something. It was a plush doll me that my mom made. I smiled and held it in my hand.

As I drove behind her I decided to leave my car in my driveway and ran behind her with my plush doll still in my hand. She stopped her motorcycle and went behind the house. She reached in her pocket; looking for the key I guess and slammed the door knowing that she forgot it. I was behind a bush as I watched her use her own _hair _that was barely long enough to tie onto one of the tree branches in her backyard and she swung into her room. I gaped at her in shock and how graceful she did it. I went to the same tree and climbed it. One of the branches was right next to her room so I carefully climbed on that one.

I leaned in and saw that she was changing. When she got down to her underwear and her bra I felt my pants get tighter on me if you know what I mean. Then she put on a school uniform like those sweet school girls. As she went into the bathroom, I used this chance to slip the key in her room. As I laid it on her bed she came out the bathroom then screamed when she saw me.

"No, no don't scream. I just wanted to return something." I said as I gave her the key. She took it cautiously. I was about to head to the window to go back out but she used her hair to pull it close.

"You're not leaving until you answer my questions." She said with her angelic voice. I obliged and sat on the bed.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked.

"I followed you her, I just live a few blocks down." I said.

"Did you see me use my hair?" I asked.

"Yea, that's some pretty long hair you've got there." I said staring at it.

"You're not going to try and cut it … are you?" She said taking a baseball bat out her closet.

"No, why would I?"

"Well," she said putting the bat down slowly, "People want to take my hair and use it for themselves. Because anytime I brush it, it grows an inch. They think its good use for them. That's why my mom only sends me to school and back."

I stared at her like she was crazy, which I thought she was.

"Watch." She said as if she knew what I was thinking. She took her brush and brushed it three times. Then as she did that her hair grew three inches. It was now on the floor. I gaped at her again. She walked over to me and closed my mouth.

"Your name is Duncan, right?" she asked as she looked in the mirror and did some finishing touches on her clothes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Total Drama Series. You have a girlfriend named Courtney, flirted with almost every girl on the show, and turned into a complete idiot after TDA." She said as she finished putting on lip gloss.

"I'm not an idiot." I protested.

"Oh really," she said as put on a headband and eyeliner, "You are the most idiotic person on the show. You decide to flirt with Trent's girlfriend since you wanted to take advantage of the time Courtney wasn't there," As she did this she came closer to my face, "You decided to literally give your life to Courtney and turn into her puppet after you signed that stupid contract. You finally made a healthy decision to dump her, but then risked the whole cast of Total Drama's lives to get her back. That's why you are the person I have the most HATE for in that show." She was now on top of me on her bed. I stared into her eyes. She caressed my face with one finger.

"But I don't fall for charms that easily … Duncan." She said in a low, husky voice. She got up as if nothing ever happened.

"So what's your name?" I asked her, shaking myself from a trance.

"Just call me Rapunzel." She said packing books in her bag.

"Okay, Rapunzel, you look like an adventurous girl. Why don't you come on Total Drama?"

"Many reasons. One, is because mom would be devastated." She said.

"But you can just try; I mean look at all the stuff you can do with your hair. It could easily get you the million dollars." I said. She walked around the room, thinking about it.

"I could use the million dollars …. fine, but only if you're going." She said.

"Of course, I have some stuff I need to take care of." I said, thinking about what she said earlier.

"Now get out." She said as she laughed. I threw my plush doll at her.

"Something to remember me by." I said. She kissed me on the cheek and watched as I climbed out the window.

"Will you miss me?" I called.

"Maybe." She said as she closed the window. And as I walked away I couldn't wait to go back on Total Drama.

**A/N: Do you think I should continue ? Plz R&R **


End file.
